The Reality of Love
by kayesie
Summary: Santana Lopez is one today's most popular singers. She has multiple awards including several Grammy's and an Academy award win under her belt. So why would someone as accomplished as her be doing a dating show? An innocent question at girl's night turns into far more reality than she expected.
1. Prolouge

**New fic! No worries I'm still going to finish STAHTM there only like 3 chapters left and I have to tweak some stuff because the chapters are longer but I should be posting the new chapter soon. Any who I've had this idea for a Bachelorette style/dating show Brittana fic for a while now and wanted to try it out. So it will be a mixture of all the dating and reality shows out there so if something seems familiar I'm not claiming that it's my original idea. However it definitely won't be the exact same as those shows. So let me know what you think and if I should continue it or not.**

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

**PROLOUGE:**

"Seriously Santana?"

"What I do now?"

"You got this cheap ass wine that's what." Mercedes complains while inspecting the bottle.

"First of all this wine is not cheap and when you have girl's night at your house, then you can supply the wine." Santana says snatching the bottle and heading into the front room to join Quinn and Rachel.

"A grape will probably fall out at the end of the bottle." Mercedes heckles from behind.

"You've gone too Hollywood Mercedes, since when can't you drink cheap wine?"

"I thought it wasn't cheap." Mercedes shoots back.

"Whatever. So what are we watching tonight ladies?" Santana asks while handing everyone glasses.

"The Bachelor." Rachel responds while Quinn nods her head confirming it.

"Ugh Seriously? This show is crap! It's just one horny guy trying to hook up with as many chicks as possible. Then he choose the hottest one to propose to, only just to call it off a month later. It's a joke and I don't see why any one would go on a show like that."

"Are you done with your rant Santana?" Quinn asks.

"Whatever." Santana replies while rolling her eyes.

"You mean to tell me you would never do a show like that?" Mercedes asks curiously.

"Hell no I'm way too famous for that." Santana scoffs.

"Bitch please you're not that famous." Mercedes say with a chuckle.

"I'm the most famous person in this room." Santana argues.

"Oh here we go again. Ever since you won your little Oscar your head has gotten so big it could be a float in the Macy's Thanksgiving parade."

"As a Tony award winner among other things I for one agree with Mercedes here." Rachel chimes in.

"Yeah Santana you won for best original song, you're no Halle Berry." Quinn adds.

"Whatever check my Wikipedia page then talk to me." Santana jokes.

"You're a mess girl."

"You know I'm just teasing Cedes besides there are at least a hundred awards between all of us, and none of them are Quinn's."

"Hey! Who do you think manage your so called career. So technically your awards are mine, and you know what I should win all the awards for having to deal with you."

All of them burst into laughter knowing Quinn is telling the truth.

"You've got me there Q." Santana agrees.

They continue to watch the Bachelor until the commercial break and as soon as the first one airs Quinn speaks up.

"You know Santana as your manager I actually think a show like this will be good for your career, and as your friend I think it will be good for you love life."

"How will that be good for my career Quinn? No one as established as me would be caught dead on a dating show. I'm not VH1 material thank you and what's wrong with my love life?" Santana ask offended.

"I'm not talking about some cheap VH1 show, I'm thinking of going for a major TV network like ABC, CBS, etc. It gives your fans a chance to get to know you and I think it will help your album sales, merchandise sales, and your entire brand rise. As for your love life do I need to remind you of she who will not be named." Quinn explains.

"My career is already under full swing I don't need this kind of press to help it and you know not to bring her up."

"Santana if I may step in here-

"I would rather you not Rachel." Santana cuts her off.

"I was going to say what she did was wrong and unacceptable-

"Of course it was Berry my psycho ex girlfriend tried to out me to the entire world."

"But your fans and the rest of the world supported you Santana. Sure you had a few negative unwanted opinions but for the most part everyone rallied around you. Like I was saying earlier, what she did was terrible but you came out victoriously... literally."

"Was that pun really necessary?" Santana ask clearly annoyed.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood but I think this will be a serious platform for you to show the haters that you are not broken and your love is just as special as everyone else. It will give the fans an opportunity to get to know you and the world possibly see you fall in love." Rachel explains.

"Hmm..." Santana starts thinking everything over and can't believe she's actually considering it.

"Santana are you seriously contemplating this?" Mercedes asks.

"Maybe. Okay say if I were to agree to this crazy idea how would this all work?" Santana asks Quinn.

"It really just depends on what you want Santana. It will be your show so you can set the stipulations any way that you would like. Now of course we have to pitch the idea to a network and they will have some say but for the most part you call the shots."

"If I were to do this show I want it to be classy as possible. None of that fighting and cattiness like the other shows."

"Well San I can't guarantee that. When you get a bunch of women competing for the same thing some claws will come out."

"I know Quinn I just don't want it to turn into one of those type of shows." Santana explains.

"Okay done, what else?"

"All the girls need to agree to a background check and a drug test. It's for my safety only, you know everyone has a past and I'm not judgmental because who haven't smoked a joint before. I just don't want anyone with pending cases or violent crimes or anything of that nature on the show."

"That's understandable San and all contestants will be thoroughly checked out."

"Also I want to be in on the process of selecting the women for the show." Santana says quickly.

"Santana that defeats the purpose. We will pick the prospects for you." Quinn argues.

"Quinn I need to have some say-

"Once the show starts you will have the final say but the ladies and I will pick the women through an audition type process." Quinn reasons.

"I guess that will work." Santana replies.

"Is there anymore requests before I work on our pitch?" Quinn asks.

"Most importantly I don't want this show to be a straight man's fantasy of a bunch of hot girls hooking up. I want it to be a serious thing. I could potentially have a relationship with one of these women and I don't want it to be a joke. I want it to be a show about finding love and showing the world that love is love no matter who you are. If it doesn't reflect that then I don't want to do it." Santana explains.

"If all of these things can be arranged will you do it?" Quinn ask with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Santana takes a few more minutes to think it over.

"Call me crazy but... I'm in!"

"Yay!" Rachel and Quinn cheers while Mercedes shakes her head in disbelief.

"I seriously don't know what I just got myself into." Santana mumbles to herself then drains the rest of her cheap wine.


	2. The Unexcpected Call

**I already wrote it so I might as well post it lol**

**I do not own Glee**

**Chapter One: The Unexcpected Call:**

"Welcome our first guest to the show Grammy and Academy award winning recording artist Santana Lopez!"

(The crowd cheers loudly as Santana struts onto the stage. When she reaches the couch she stops and display a few dance moves as the crowd cheer her on. Once everything settles down she gets embraced in a tight hug then goes and take her guest seat.)

"Hey Santana I'm glad to have you on my show again."

"Thanks Ellen I'm happy to be here."

"Those were quite some dance moves you got there."

"I'm just trying to keep up with you Ellen." Santana teases.

"They weren't as good as mine but they were good." Ellen jokes back.

"Oh I know better than to come on your show and try to upstage you."

"See I knew there was a reason why I liked you. So Santana you haven't been on the show in a while. Why is that?"

"I know and I'm sorry about that but ever since my appearance on here my career has sky rocketed." Santana explains.

"That's true and I take all the credit for that by the way. Last time you were here it was your first television appearance so I'm technically the reason you're a huge superstar now."

(Everyone laughs at Ellen's joke)

"Yes technically you are." Santana adds with a chuckle.

"You would have been a star without my show. You're extremely talented and I'm just glad that you chose my show your to be your first appearance. Especially after that beautiful performance you gave, you had the whole studio in awe and just I knew your music would change the world. Now look at you back on the show as an Academy award winner."

(The crowd cheers wildly)

"Thank you all so much. Winning an Oscar is definitely one of the highlights of my life." Santana says humbly.

"How has your life changed since winning an Oscar? I know a lot of actors say they get busier but how is it for a recording artist?" Ellen asks.

"Well it's definitely busier but other than that my life is pretty much the same. Only thing that really changed is me being introduced as an Academy award winner, but that's about it."

"You mean to tell me there are no other perks?"

"Well Ellen if you know my friends they all keep me pretty humble. They won't even let me think that the fame is getting to my head."

"Oh you do have some pretty famous friends. Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry just to name a few." Ellen states.

"Yeah they are kind of accomplished in their own rights. Just last week we were all hanging out and I joked that I was the most famous one." Santana adds with a chuckle.

"How did they take that?" Ellen asks curiously.

"Oh they were quick to remind me of their accomplishments. Rachel pointed out her Tony and Mercedes didn't even have to mention her millions of Grammy's and other awards. The funniest part was when my manager/best friend Quinn Fabray pointed out that I won my Oscar for best original song and not for an actual acting role."

(The whole crowd laughs)

"Is that where this picture came from?"

(Ellen points to the picture displayed on the screen of Santana smiling widely while receiving a kiss on both of her cheeks from Rachel and Quinn)

"Yeah that's a picture that Mercedes took and posted on her Instagram. We were having one of our girl's night." Santana explains.

"I actually want to discuss this picture but we have to take a quick commercial break and I'll ask you about it when we get back."

(_Cuts to commercial break_)

(_"Have a little fun today"_)

"Welcome back I'm with one of my favorite guests Santana Lopez. Now Santana before we went to break we were discussing a photo from Mercedes' Instagram. This photo is extremely adorable but its not the actual photo that caused quite the stir. It was the hash tag that read #BacheloretteSantana that almost broke the internet and was a trending topic on twitter for days."

"Yeah it actually started off as a joke but turned into this big deal. We were watching the Bachelor at our girl's night and Cedes jokingly asked me if I would ever do a dating show. Naturally I said no but my friend and manager Quinn got me to consider it." Santana explains.

"So does that mean you're going to do one?"

"As of today I can confirm that I will be doing a dating show." Santana confirms.

(_The crowd goes crazy with screams and applause_.)

"Oh wow, so will you be the next Bacholerette?"

"Well Ellen I don't know if I will be the next Bachelorette or not but ABC won the highest bid so the show will be on there."

"That's awesome news. What made you decide to do a show like this?" Ellen asks.

"Well as the world know I haven't had the best of luck with relationships and to a lot of people I was outed by my ex girlfriend. Even though from the beginning of my career I never shied away from the fact that I'm a lesbian, but you know how this industry is. As long as you don't acknowledge it then it's okay. So after that whole thing I got so much support from everyone and a lot of young people telling me how I helped them deal with the same thing. So that played a major factor in me deciding to do a show like this, and I want to change the perception that ignorant people have of love. So my main thing is for this to be a classy show, so no you won't see me hooking up with a bunch of girl. That's just not my style, however I will go on a bunch of dates and actually try to get to know the women. The goal is to potentially find someone to fall in love with."

"Well Santana I'm glad that you're doing the show, I'm super proud of you and all your success. Portia and I will definitely be watching in support."

"Thank you Ellen your support means so much to me." Santana says graciously.

"You're more than welcome. Have you already auditioned women for the show?"

"We haven't started yet but there is some info on my website about the application process and where they are holding interviews."

"So any woman can interview for the show?" Ellen asks.

"Pretty much."

(_The crowd goes crazy_)

I want to thank you Santana so much for coming on my show today. Good luck with the show and when you find the one definitely make sure you stop by."

"Thanks for having me Ellen and I most definitely will."

* * *

**On the other side of the country.**

"Honey I'm hooooome!" Brittany yells bursting through the door.

"Seriously Brittany how many times do I have to tell you to stop announcing yourself like that?"

"Sugar the more you tell me not to do it, the more I want to do it. How was your day?" Brittany asks as she plops down on the sofa next to her roommate.

"It was cool. How was yours?"

"My day was awesome! Working with the kids always make me happy you know that." Brittany says with a bright smile.

"You're still doing the volunteer art classes down at the center." Sugar states matter of fact.

"Yup."

"I don't see how you managed to do it for this long children are insufferable." Sugar complains.

"No they're not! If only you could see how their little faces light up when they are creating art." Brittany gushes.

"I'd rather not. So hey are they paying you yet?"

"Sugar you know I'm not doing it for the money." Brittany frowns at the question.

"I know B but they should still pay you for your time. Have you asked about getting paid?"

"No I haven't and I'm not going to ask them for any kind payment, besides its not like I need the money anyways." Brittany says.

"Well true but its the principle of it." Sugar counters.

"I'm not in it for the money. I'm just happy to able to have a positive impact on the kids."

"Yeah whatever miss goody two shoes." Sugar teases

"Maybe you should try being more charitable, then you won't have to avoid the rain from fear of melting." Brittany says with a smirk.

"Shut up." Sugar chuckles and playfully swat at the blonde.

"So what are we watching on TV?"

"The Ellen show from earlier today my favorite artist Santana Lopez is on." Sugar answers.

"Who is that?" Brittany ask confused.

"What do you mean who is that? Brittany have you been living under a rock?"

"Sugar you know I don't watch TV like that." Brittany says slightly embarrassed.

"You know the song I was playing in the car the other day?" Sugar ask.

"The one you kept repeating then singing at the top of your lungs every time? Yeah I regretfully know it why?"

"That's one of Santana's biggest hits! I can't believe you... Eeek!" Sugar let's out squeal and excitedly points to the TV.

"Okay it's not that serious. Any way you enjoy you're fan-girling and I'm going to go do some sketches."

Brittany stands up and turns to walk away when Sugar grabs her arm and stops her.

"Brittany just look at her!" Sugar squeals again.

"I'm looking Sugar and I don't see what the... Holy ovary explosion." Brittany let's out slowly while not so subtly sitting back down.

"She's insanely gorgeous I'll give her that." Brittany confesses staring intently at the beautiful brunette on the screen.

"Yeah and most importantly she is insanely talented." Sugar agrees.

They continue watching the interview and pretty soon Brittany is just as invested in the interview as Sugar is.

"She's a lesbian?"

"She's doing a dating show!"

They both say at the same time.

"Oh my god this is the greatest news since my dad told me he bought me a new car!" Sugar squeals in excitement.

"Your dad does that like once a month it's not all that exciting, it's more wasteful than anything."

"Brittany that's besides the point! The Santana Lopez will be on a dating show! I so have to try out for it."

"Sugar you do know what a lesbian mean right? You're not even attracted to girls so you going on the show is kind of pointless."

"Okay so maybe I'm not attracted to girls but for Santana I could be."

"Well good luck with that." Brittany says while standing up to leave.

"Hey B you're into lady loving why don't you go on the show."

"One: I'm a private person and don't think I could ever do one of those types of shows. Two: those shows are extremely fake, and three: Santana would never pick someone like me."

"Wait what do you mean someone like you? Brittany you're really awesome."

"Thanks for the self esteem boost Shug but I'm a struggling artist who volunteers in her spare time. Santana doesn't want someone like me, she probably goes for the more accomplished type." Brittany explains.

"You know you're more than just a struggling artist B. You're talented, smart in your own quirky way, and you're definitely a major babe. I'd get up on that if I was into ladies and I may or may not be jealous of your hot body. The point is you have a lot going for yourself so don't sell yourself short. Besides Santana seems like the type of person who is genuine and doesn't care for all of the artificial celebrity stuff."

"You could be right Sugar but either way I don't think I can do a show like that."

"Oh come on they are holding the interviews in California it will give you a chance to see your sister and the rest of your family. Pretty please let me live vicariously through you." Sugar begs.

"Sorry." Brittany says with the shrug of her shoulders then proceed to leave the room.

"At least think about it!" Sugar calls after the blonde and receives the closing of Brittany's door as an answer.

* * *

**A month later**

Ever since watching Santana Lopez on the Ellen show Brittany has been casually listening to her music. She went out and bought both of her albums and the soundtrack that had the song Santana won a Oscar for. She can admit that she is in awe at how talented singer. Although she enjoys Santana's self titled debut album, it's her sophomore album that Brittany is obsessed with. It was one of the best CDs that she has ever heard. The singer's voice sounded more mature and the album seemed a bit more personal. Brittany wasn't fan-girling as hard as Sugar but Santana definitely gained a new fan.

So here she was on a Monday afternoon in her self proclaimed art room painting a piece while listening to one of her favorite Santana songs.

_("I would have given you the stars and moon,_

_ And burned myself with the sun if you asked me too._

_But you didn't want that, even though I tried_

_You'd rather watch me drown in the tears I cried.)_

_(That's just who you are, a cold and lonely soul_

_Always settling for pieces instead of being whole_

_One day you'll realize, you're one of the lucky few_

_Who was loved and not passed on for someone new)_

The sound of the home phone ringing interrupts Brittany from getting lost in the beautiful lyrics.

"Sugar answer the phone I'm busy!" Brittany yells.

When the phone keeps ringing she realizes that Sugar isn't going to answer the phone. So she rushes to grab the phone and turns down the music in the process.

"Yellow. Brittany speaking."

"Hi is this Brittany Pierce?" The feminine voice on the other end asks.

"Uh yes it's me, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Quinn Fabray."

"I'm sorry I don't think I know you." Brittany says in confusion.

"Oh right. Well I'm calling about your online submission."

"What online submission? Is this one of those over the phone scams that try to get money out of you, cause if it is I don't feel comfortable-"

"No Brittany I assure you this is no over the phone scam. I'm Santana Lopez's manager and I'm calling about your online submission that you entered for her new dating show."

"I didn't enter any online submission. Is this a joke? Did Sugar put you up to this?" Brittany ask confused.

"No this isn't a joke someone entered a submission online for you with all of your information. My team and I went over everything and we would love for you to interview about possibly being a contestant on the show."

"Um do you mind holding on for a brief moment Miss?" Brittany asks.

"Sure?"

Brittany sets the phone down and scratches her head in confusion.

"I don't remember entering anything online and I would definitely know about this unless...

"Sugar Spice Motta get your ass down here!" Brittany yells angrily.

Sugar comes rushing down the stairs in a bath robe and her hair is still wet. Clearly Brittany interrupted her taking a shower but she doesn't care at this point.

"Why all the shouting B? I was taking a shower but you used my whole name so you I figured you were super pissed about something which is rare."

"Well I am pissed Sugar! Do you know who is on the phone?"

"The president?"

"No smart ass Quinn Fabray."

"What? That's even better than the president! Give me the phone." Sugar goes to reach for the phone but Brittany snatches it away.

"No she called to talk to me because apparently I entered an online submission for Santana's new dating show. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Brittany ask impatiently.

"Ikindofenteredoneforyou." Sugar rushes out.

"What?"

"I said I kind of entered one for you."

"Why the hell would you do that Sugar?"

"I just knew you would be the perfect candidate for the show and see I was right. Please don't be mad at me." Sugar pleads and try to give her best sad face.

"I'm not mad, I'm pissed. Now its your fault that I have to decline the nice lady on the phone." Brittany huffs while picking the phone back up and placing the phone to my ear.

"Hey Ms. Fabray I'm sorry but there has been some misunderstanding." Brittany apologizes.

"Yeah I actually overheard everything and its quite unfortunate because we really love your profile and we think you would be perfect for the show."

"I don't even know what kind of information is on there my roommate submitted it without me knowing." Brittany responds.

"You are Brittany Pierce, 27 years old, live in New York, Graduated from NYU with an art degree, occupation is an aspiring artist, you also teach art to kids at a community center in your spare time, you love giving to charity, and you love animals specifically an obese cat named Lord Tubbington. Is this all correct?" Quinn asks.

"Well yeah that's all correct."

"Well then Brittany Pierce I say your roommate did a great job on your bio and we would still love for you to come for an interview."

After getting no reply from Brittany Quinn decides to give her some time to think about it.

"Okay so Brittany here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to email you some info for two plane tickets for you and a guest. Along with an itinerary of what to expect from the interview like different questions we may ask. So if you are interested which I hope you are please take a look at it and get back to me by Thursday on your decision."

"Okay." Brittany says dumbfounded.

"Thank you for your time and I seriously hope you decide to come." With that said Quinn disconnects the call.

"Whoa." Brittany let's out.

"So... What are you going to decide to do?" Sugar asks.

"I really don't know right this minute but I do know that I'm going to kill you for getting me into this!"

"Ah!" Sugar strikes off running up the stairs with a fuming blonde chasing behind her.

**So I've decided to have original lyrics for Santana. I hope that went over well LOL. Let me know what you think so far yay or nay?**


	3. The Interview

**Just a quick chapter to get the ball rolling.**

**I do not own Glee**

**Chapter two: The Interview**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

After some heavy persuading Sugar finally convinced Brittany to go to the interview in California. On Thursday morning she emailed Quinn her response and the rest was history. They took an early flight out that Friday so that Brittany could see her family. It's been a year since she last saw her younger sister, her aunt, uncle, and cousin Sam. They had a family dinner that night and her aunt made one of Brittany's favorite meals spaghetti and meatballs.

During the dinner Brittany told her family the real reason she was there, to which they all laughed and teased her. Her aunt made her promise that she wouldn't be the one drunk girl, or the girl that showed her vagina to the world. She assured her aunt that she wouldn't do any of those things if she made it on the show.

So here she is on a Saturday afternoon with Sugar and her sister Ally in tow. She didn't think she was allowed to bring people but yet these two decides to tag along. She actually didn't mind these two because her aunt, uncle, and cousin wanted to come as well. It would have been super embarrassing bringing along her own personal cheering section.

"It's only an interview and they haven't picked you for sure, so there is nothing to be worried about." Brittany's sister Ally tries to assure her.

"Easier said than done Ally. You know, I don't know why I even let you and Sugar tag along. I'm probably the only person coming here with an entourage." Brittany complains.

"I'm here for moral support."

"No offense Ally but as the person who submitted the application I think I deserve to be here." Sugar argues.

"Okay you two calm down you're making me nervous." Brittany pleads.

"Sorry." Sugar and Ally apologize.

"Oh my god the reality of this situation is starting to hit me. I don't think I can go through with this. Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission!." Brittany says frantically while turning around and heading towards the exit.

"Brittany slow down you know my legs are short!"

Sugar finally catches up to the runaway blonde.

"We've come all this way and it's a little too late to turn back now. Besides I know a part of you is secretly happy about this whole thing. Don't think I don't know about your new obsession with Santana. I know that you bought her CDs and listen to them while you paint."

"So what if I like her music, it doesn't mean that I want to go on a dating show to win her love or anything."

"B if you didn't want to be on the show you wouldn't have agreed to do this interview."

Brittany just stares pointedly at Sugar trying to think of a good response.

"Oh Whatever, they probably won't pick me anyways. There will be thousands of women that interview and I hear they are only choosing twenty. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself." Brittany grumbles out.

"You won't. You're going to go in there and charm their pants off."

'Yeah I definitely don't want to do that."

"Not literally silly. You're going to do just fine, trust me."

"Trusting you is what got me here in the first place Sugar." Brittany mumbles under her breath as she push open the door to the building.

* * *

"Excuse me Miss, we're not quite ready for you. If you can you give us like five minutes that would be great." Quinn calls out to the woman.

"Why are you bitches taking so long?" The woman responds.

"Excuse you there is no need to be rude." Rachel speaks up shocked by the woman's crass behavior.

"Yeah well your face is rude." The woman retorts.

"You can't just waltz up in here and talk to us any kind of way." Mercedes says while standing up and crossing her arms defensively.

"Chill out, It's just me." The woman says removing her baseball cap, huge shades, and a two size too big hoodie.

"Santana!" All three of her shocked friends yell.

"You should have seen your faces." Santana laughs hysterically.

"Santana get out of here before any of the girls see you." Quinn complains.

"Oh come on no one will recognize me, I even managed to fool you."

"Yes Santana that's cause you are actually dressed like a fool."

"Whatever Cedes don't hate me cause you ain't me. So, how are the interviews going?" Santana ask fishing for information.

"It's actually going pretty well although we've had quite a few weirdos."

"Rachel! She is not suppose to know anything about the women until the show." Quinn scolds.

"Thanks Rachel at least I know you're looking out for me." Santana smiles appreciatively.

"Yeah well, wait until you see the girls she picked for you. It will knock that smug grin right off your face." Mercedes says laughing.

"Hey! I did a great job of selecting the most talented girls, Santana you will be quite pleased." Rachel defends.

"Well I hope so."

"Okay Santana now that you see that we have this all under control, its time for you to leave. So thank you for stopping by but you need to get going before the next interview starts." Quinn says trying to usher Santana out.

"Fine I see how it is."

Santana slides her shades back down on her face, and gathers her hat and places it back on her head. She turns and start walking towards the door.

"I know when I'm not wanted." She calls back to her friends trying to make them feel guilty.

When it appears that its not working she lets out a long sigh in defeat. She proceeds to open the door and begins to walk out only to be met with the person walking in.

"Oomf."

The collision causes Santana to lose her balance and go sprawling backwards but before she takes a tumble two hands catch her by the waist.

Santana looks up to see the person she ran into and is pleasantly surprised to see a gorgeous blonde with a pair of stunning blues eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I should have knocked first instead of barging in. It's just that I'm so nervous and..."

Brittany trails off as she takes in the person before her. Despite the too big hoodie, baseball cap, and shades that are now halfway off her face. Brittany recognizes that standing before her is Santana Lopez. She's completely stunned because she figured the chances of seeing Santana here today were slim to none. Her eyes widen and she take a step back releasing the brunette's waist. She feels like she is about to die from embarrassment seeing as she almost bulldozed Santana over.

"Oh my god I'm such a klutz. Please forgive me San...

Santana shakes her head frantically hoping that Brittany catches on to her warning. She knows that her friends are watching them and she wants them think that her cover hasn't been blown. So that way she can invite herself to sit in on this interview. Not only was she curious about the interview process but the gorgeous blonde before her gave her another good reason to stay.

"...new person I've never met before?" Brittany says unsure.

Santana covers her face in her hand trying not to laugh at the blonde's terrible attempt at being subtle.

"It's fine, what's your name?"

"Brittany. Brittany Pierce." Brittany supplies her name nervously.

"It's okay Brittany I wasn't watching where I was going either." Santana tries to calm the woman before her.

The blonde looks like she is about to have a panic attack, which Santana finds quite amusing. Not because of the panic attack of course but Brittany looks like she just broke her mother's favorite vase.

"Are you sure? I can be so clumsy at times." Brittany starts to ramble.

"I'm sure and look no harm was done." Santana does a little shimmy showing the blonde that she is okay.

This earns a chuckle and a bright smile from Brittany.

"So um, are you here to interview?"

Of course she is Santana why else would she be coming in here. She mentally scolds herself for asking such a lame question.

"Yeah I am, did I come at the wrong time?"

"No Ms. Pierce you're right on time, the annoying lady was just leaving." Quinn calls from behind them.

Santana whips her head around to glare at Quinn but her face immediately falls when she see her three best friends all wearing the same amused smirk. Clearly they have been watching the whole exchange between her and Brittany.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay." Santana says to Quinn's annoyance.

"No you're not." Quinn argues.

"Brittany doesn't mind if I stay, do you Brittany?" Santana turns back to the blonde and gives her a sensual smile.

"No I don't mind." With Santana smiling at her like that she will just about agree to anything.

"Good now that it's settled we can start the interview." Santana skips over to where her friends are and takes a seat right between them.

* * *

"So Brittany tell me about yourself."

"Excuse me strange lady who I don't know. We will be asking the questions around here." Quinn states matter of fact.

"So Brittany tell me about yourself." Quinn repeats earning an are you serious look from Santana.

"Well my name is Brittany S. Pierce not to be confused with Brittney Spears."

This earns a small encouraging chuckle from Santana.

"I'm twenty-seven years old and I'm originally from California but I have been living in New York for about ten years." Brittany continues.

"On your application here it doesn't mention you being from California." Santana states while snatching Brittany's bio from Rachel to read.

"Yeah I was born and raised in LA and lived here until I went to college at NYU."

"So would you say you're pretty familiar with the city?" Rachel asks.

"Uh duh Berry she use to live here." Santana responds.

"I was talking to Brittany not you."

"You'll have to excuse these two Brittany they bicker a lot. We are just going to move right along while they work out their issues. Now it says here on your application that you're an artist. What type of art do you do?" Mercedes asks.

"I'm a visual artist so mostly painting and sketching but also the occasional sculpting." Brittany responds.

"Wow that's really impressive." Santana states.

"So Brittany does being an artist bring in a lot of income?"

"Rachel!" They all scold.

"I wasn't trying to be rude. She lives in New York and that's not a cheap place to live."

"Well you are rude, and you don't have to answer that." Santana says angrily.

"No it's fine. I actually make a decent living as an artist. Of course I'm not raking in the dough so to speak but I manage. When I create an art piece I'm not thinking about how much money I can get for it. I use my art as a way to express myself and if I can inspire someone along the way then that's payment enough." Brittany explains.

"That's a great way to look at anything in life." Quinn agrees.

"Thank you."

"Brittany what made you want to interview for the show?" Rachel asks to Quinn's amusement because she already knows the answer to this.

"To be truthful I didn't want to interview for the show at first."

"Wait, what?" Santana asks, confused by Brittany's response.

"My roommate submitted an application for me without me knowing. She's a huge fan of Santana but not into lady loving like I am so she decided that I should come on the show instead. At first I was a little skeptical because I didn't even know who Santana was until like a month ago. Of course I heard her songs on the radio and stuff but I never really paid attention until Sugar made me sit down and watch the Ellen interview.

Now of course when I saw her I thought this girl is insanely gorgeous, but it wasn't until after I started listening to her music that I was in awe. I thought to myself wow she sings like I paint, so unrestricted and full of passion. So no I initially didn't want to come on the show but I'm super glad that my friend submitted an application for me. I would have been kicking myself for the rest of my life, if I didn't take the chance to get to know someone who is just as passionate about their craft as I am.

"Damn." Mercedes swoons as the other three women share similar expressions.

"Brittany we aren't technically suppose to tell you if you made it into the top twenty finalists, but there is a high possibility that you will. Between your bio, seeing you in person, and your response to our questions you have given a great interview."

"Thank you Quinn." Brittany replies bashfully.

"The only thing left is for you to take one of our reality show packets that includes a nondisclosure agreement, our rules and regulations for the show, and it also states that you must agree to do a drug test as well as a background check." Quinn goes on to explain.

"A background check?" Brittany asks nervously.

"Yes all contestants of the show must go through a background check. Will that be a problem?"

"N-no. It won't be a problem at all." Brittany responds while nervously wringing her hands together.

"Well Brittany we want to thank you for coming out today. Make sure you see the receptionist on the way out for your packet and we'll be in touch."

"Thank you ladies for the opportunity." Brittany gives a stiff nod then turns and hurriedly leave the room.

Mercedes waits all of two seconds after Brittany leaves before she gives her opinion.

"Oh no something ain't right with her."

"What do you mean Cedes? She is perfect for the show."

"I agree with Santana on this one. I really like Brittany and I think she gave a great interview." Quinn agrees.

"Yeah but did you see the way she reacted when you mentioned a background check?"

"Oh Rachel that's nothing, you're just being paranoid." Santana dismisses her friend's claim.

"I'm telling you she is probably a serial killer or something."

"Don't be dramatic Mercedes. The only thing killer about her is her body. Get it? She has a killer body? No?"

"No!"

They all burst into laughter at Santana's lame attempt at a joke.

After Brittany's interview Santana decides to sit through the rest of them. She goes unnoticed through what seems like a million interviews but none of them stand out to her the way that Brittany's did.

* * *

**Okay now that the audition is out of the way the real fun begins. Next Chapter will be "Meet the Top 20." I have an important question and I'll go with the majority depending how it's answered. Should I include all the dates Santana go on or just the dates with Brittany including the group dates? Like I will reference to the other dates and maybe like give a summary of them but I will actually only have detailed Brittana dates. Which do you prefer? Let me know thanks :)**

**Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews.(I read them all.) So far everyone likes the story which I'm happy about and I'll check my plural nouns :) which I absolutely suck when it comes to present tense grammar cause I'm use to writing in first person POV. So sorry for any mistakes and I'm definitely looking for a BETA if anyone want to help me out PM me por favor.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello everyone just dropping in to say that I will be on a hiatus. I literally just got out of the hospital after about a week and have to take a break from pretty much everything. Trying to finish school, clinical, job, and several other obligations have worn me down these past few months. I have definitely mismanaged my health this year which was extremely stupid on my part, because Lupus is something that shouldn't be played with. After this recent scare and attack on my nervous system I'm taking time off to get my health in order. Most importantly trying not to stress my self out and realize that I am only one person and I can't do a million things at once. So with that being said I do have a few chapters already written so I'll probably give them to someone to edit and post. Thanks to everyone who has supported both stories and I hope all is well. Just remember to take care of yourself first and foremost and know that its okay to say no sometimes and be selfish with your time. Love, Kaye.**


End file.
